


I'm Awake!

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [100]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kylo discovers the cause of Hux's tiredness





	I'm Awake!

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Sleepwalking, Manipulation, Canon verse

Kylo groaned as the mattress dipped beside him, and cracked open his eyes in time to see Hux swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Hux, where are you going?” he complained, drawing the bedclothes up tight.

Hux didn’t answer; he pushed off from the mattress and stood. Kylo rolled his eyes, and was about to dismiss the general’s behaviour when he heard a small mew and caught a flash of an orange tail over the edge of the bed. Sleepiness banished by the curiosity that had been aroused, Kylo threw back the sheets and followed after the general.

At the door to Hux’s bedchamber, Kylo stopped to lean against and door and watched Hux shuffle after Millicent’s leading mews. As Millicent spotted him, she stopped, giving a mew of protest when Hux kept moving and bumped against her. Her eyes narrowed at Kylo as she assessed him, trying to determine if he was likely to interfere or aid her. When Kylo made no further movement, Millicent brushed against Hux’s leg and began leading him forward again.

Kylo followed at a distance, lagging every time Millicent gave him a warning look, but he simply wanted to observe. As expected, she led Hux into the room’s small kitchenette, and began a frantic circling of Hux’s legs until he reached into a cabinet and withdrew a packet of her favourite biscuit treats. He tore open the seal and let the biscuits tumble onto the ground. Millicent set to devouring them immediately, not even minding the stray pieces that fell on her head, just purring her pleasure as she munched.

When every last treat was gone, she crossed to Hux’s blue couch, climbing up and grooming herself fastidiously. Hux, left without instruction, wavered for a moment, then turned and stumbled back towards bed. Kylo stepped out of his way, throwing a look back to Millicent who only licked her whiskers at him, unrepentant. Kylo gave a snort of laughter, and re-joined Hux in bed.

* ** *** ** *

Hux stretched at his desk for the fourth time in thirty minutes, raising his laced fingers high above his head. He groaned as he shifted this way and that, scrubbing a hand over his eyes as he lowered his arms again.

“I don’t understand why I’m so tired,” he muttered, half to himself.

Kylo looked up from the reports he was reviewing from the comfort of Hux’s couch, Millicent occupying the cushion at the far end.

“It’s her fault,” Kylo said, smiling as Millicent’s eyes opened a crack to receive his accusation.

“My cat doesn’t share my bed Ren,” Hux said dryly. “And I’m not sure you’ll continue to if I get this little rest.”

Kylo continued to look at Millicent, who somehow managed to look smug while closing her eyes again. He continued to observe her as Hux stood from his desk, crossing to the kitchenette to prepare himself some tea. As he was measuring out the leaves, Kylo was struck by inspiration. Turning slowly in the chair, he threw his voice towards Hux;

“ _Mew_.”

Hux froze, but not before his hand had reached, almost of his own volition, towards the cabinet where Millicent’s treats were kept. Sensing the movement, Millicent was up and over the back of the couch, circling Hux’s legs to try and coax him into finishing the motion. Hux twisted around to Kylo, eyes wide.

“She…”

“Yep.”

“And you…”

“Saw her do it last night.”

Hux looked down a Millicent, who had settled at his feet, one paw resting on the toe of his boot, giving him her best begging eyes.

“You little devil,” Hux said, stooping to scoop her into his arms. Standing, he retrieved the treats, and went to sit at his desk again, placing Millicent on top of his datapads and feeding her biscuits from his fingers. “You have me trained, don’t you?”

Kylo watched the display of affection for a few moments, wondering what he’d have to do to get as much attention. Then shaking his head, a rueful smile on his lips, he returned to his reports.


End file.
